In the sport of archery, wherein conventional bows and arrows are employed, several structural characteristics of the bows materially affect the accuracy of the archer. One example of such characteristics is the positioning of the arrow, when drawn, at a point which is to one side of the bow, and not directly in line with the target in the plane of the bow. Another characteristic of a conventional bow which materially affects accuracy is that it is not possible to grasp the bow in a manner to push dead center thereon, the archer being forced to push low on the handle of the bow below the center thereof, and compensate on the better bows with different strength limbs.
Attempts have been made to change some of these characteristics to effect greater accuracy by various means, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,799 granted Mar. 21, 1944 to Thomas B. Brown et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,173 granted Sept. 19, 1967 to Eugene L. Ferguson. Although these patents are stated to provide means for increasing the accuracy of the archer, they are concerned only with limited objectives for doing so, and do not take into account other factors which equally affect accuracy in archery.